


Rodian Good

by Rehfan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/pseuds/Rehfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luke hadn’t known he was sweating. He usually didn’t before the twin sun’s zenith, but today was different. Today Biggs Darklighter, his best friend in the world, was going to teach him how to suck him off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodian Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roane72 (roane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/gifts).



He thought he was going to come out of his skin with nerves. He knew Biggs had agreed and that everything was set: his sister was out with his mother to visit relatives and left Biggs behind to work on the family speeder. They would be gone all day. Biggs said it would be alright. “It won’t take long to teach you,” he had said on the rooftop of Ladana’s Cantina during Rena’s party. “And you’ll be a natural. I can tell.” He had winked at him then and Luke thought he might be teasing him.

  
Panic hit him as he imagined Biggs conveniently not being home when he came around. He imagined him killing himself with laughter inside his house as Luke rang the buzzer and hammered at the sand-shielded reinforced entry door. Would Biggs Darklighter really do that to him? He was Luke’s best friend. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t!

  
Luke brought his speeder to a slow hovering stop in front of the Darklighter residence. He couldn’t see anyone in the home’s private service bay, but the door to it was open and the family vehicle was there with its engine shielding removed. Music was playing faintly from inside. Luke hopped out and entered the darkened bay.

  
It was cooler in there, the air vents above providing respite from the world’s heat. The air hit the back of Luke’s neck and gave him gooseflesh. He hadn’t known he was sweating. He usually didn’t before the twin sun’s zenith, but today was different. Today Biggs Darklighter, his best friend in the world, was going to teach him how to suck him off.

  
It wasn’t like they hadn’t talked about it ever. Luke knew that Biggs knew that he was his first crush. Biggs couldn’t say the same, unfortunately. His first crush had been Rena back when they were kids. She was his first kiss and Luke was curious about girls too, just like Biggs, so he listened with rapt attention when Biggs talked of how Rena tasted and what her breasts felt like when she finally sprouted them. Theirs was always a casual relationship, always physical. They didn’t have the intimate bond that Luke and he had, but Luke always found himself jealous of Rena and Biggs. She could make him laugh lightly at the silliest things. Luke could only make Biggs laugh when he said something Biggs found slightly naive. And then he’d get the pat on the back and the offer to buy another round of drinks. Luke should have felt more embarrassed when those moments happened, but Biggs never held it over his head. Luke was Luke to him; he was like a kid brother that you just had to teach the ropes to.

  
Only what they were about to do, he wasn’t too sure brothers did. Not blood-tied ones, anyway. “Biggs?” he called into the gloom. There was no sound save the radio and for a terrifying split second all his anxiety came back to him in a rush of ‘what ifs’. “Biggs?” he tried again, his voice cracking a little.

  
“There he is!” called Biggs.

  
Luke turned to his right and faced a set of stairs with another sand-shield door at the top that served as the entry to the main house. Biggs looked good, thought Luke. Easy, loping limbs, Biggs was more than a few inches taller than Luke with dark hair and a wide smile under a dark mustache. Suddenly, Luke didn’t want to be there anymore. He wanted to make an excuse, run away, just hop into his landspeeder and bolt out of there as fast as he could push the engine out past the borders of Tachi Station and past the ridge of the nearest mountain range and clear off into Sand People country. Instead he said: “Hey.”  
Biggs landed a strong hand on Luke’s shoulder and smiled. “You good?” he asked.

  
“Yeah, yeah,” said Luke, mustering as much of his courage as he could, “you know, just a little… uh…”

  
“Nervous?”

  
Luke nodded and struggled not to blush.

  
Biggs gave him a cocky grin and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Come on in. It’ll be fine.”

 

~080~

 

Luke wasn’t sure how this was supposed to work. They had been friends nearly their whole lives. But this wasn’t just shooting wamp rats. Shooting wamp rats bonded males; what they were about to do was going beyond being friendly, wasn’t it? Were they just friends? Were they doing this purely as educational? Or would there be other occasions to do this? Luke was all confusion and fear as they mounted the stair to Biggs’ bedroom. Luke awkwardly took off his jacket , hanging it on the wall hook beside Biggs’. That’s how they were to him: just two trusty coats hanging on hooks side-by-side.

  
Luke was highly aware that Biggs was watching him from the bed.

  
Luke took a breath and faced him: “What now?”

  
Biggs sighed. “Luke, um… sit.” He patted the mattress to his right and waited until Luke was comfortable before continuing. “Have you ever done any of this before?”

  
Luke went crimson. “I’ve told you that I’ve kissed before.”

  
“Right, a boy, a girl, oh! And an ill-fated encounter with a Balosar female,” smiled Biggs.

  
Luke returned a rueful smile. “Yeah, let’s not talk about her.”

  
“How high were you from that kiss?”

  
“She went around that party kissing anyone she could! She was trying to get everyone high off the death stick she had in her mouth! Wasn’t my fault she chose me. I was just… there!” Luke said defensively.   
Biggs laughed. “Alright, nefarious females aside, it’s been a grand total of three, yeah?”

  
Luke nodded.

  
“So you’ve never actually touched a penis before? Except your own, of course.”

  
Luke shook his head.

  
“Ok then,” said Biggs as he reached for his own flies, “not all dicks are exactly alike.”

  
“Wait,” said Luke, before he could see the pink skin he was expecting. Biggs stared at him, waiting for him to continue. Luke couldn’t take his eyes off of Biggs’ crotch when he spoke again: “How- um…. How are you an- uh…”

  
“Luke?”

  
Luke tore his gaze upward. “How exactly are you an expert, Biggs?”

  
Biggs grinned. “Because I have actually had sex with a grand total of five people, dear Luke.”

  
Luke’s brain went offline. “Five? But- But you told me about two-”

  
“And the other three were recently and no, you wouldn’t know them. They’re from off-planet.”

  
“Bantha shit. You’ve never been off-planet a day in your life!”

  
Biggs said nothing, his eyes far away.

  
“So… were they good?”

  
“Good?!” exclaimed Biggs. “There was one from Rodia-”

  
“A Rodian? You slept with a Rodian?” Luke didn’t know whether to be disgusted or impressed.

  
Biggs just smiled at him. “Luke, will you quit stalling and put your hand on my dick?” Luke hesitated. “Trust me. It’ll be fine.” Biggs took Luke’s right hand in his and placed it on his crotch.

  
It was warm. Somehow warm was unexpected. Luke huffed a laugh at the ludicrous thought.

  
“What’s so funny?” asked Biggs, slightly offended. “It’s not the biggest but it’s not small, and,” he added with a wink, “it gets the job done.”

  
Luke couldn’t help but laugh and the break in tension made him bold. “I’ll be the judge of your cock, thanks.” He snaked his hand past Biggs’ trouser flies, taking hold of the hardness he felt inside. Gratifyingly, Biggs’ breathing shuddered. Luke shot him a cocky grin and moved the thin material of his underclothes aside. The skin was smooth, soft and loose. His knuckles brushed against the coarse hair. Their eyes met.

  
“Show me what you do to yourself, Luke,” breathed Biggs.

  
Luke’s brain went offline again. He was going to have to learn to deal with that.

  
“Uh… sure,” he said and began stroking Biggs gently at first. He had found that, when ministering to himself, a light touch moving to a stronger grip was ideal and he applied this pattern to Biggs’ member.

  
“Pull me out, man,” said Biggs.

  
The head was rosy and the foreskin slid past it easily. Luke felt his mouth watering at the prospect of tasting it. Now he was having trouble breathing.

  
“Biggs?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Is this good?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
Luke slipped his hand under Biggs’ balls and caressed them for a few seconds. “How’s that?”

  
“Oh shit yes,” said Biggs.

  
He stroked him for a few more minutes, his prick gradually getting more firm with the passing time. Eventually, Biggs’ stuttered breathing became hums of pleasure and Luke watched him fall backward against the mattress. He grinned from ear to ear. “Better than the Rodian?” he teased.

  
“Well you haven’t put your mouth on me yet,” said Biggs through slitted eyes, a sly grin on his face. “Rodians: they have some suction.”

  
Luke threw him a look of annoyance before returning his attention to his cock. Luke could feel his own dick making a plea for escape but he ignored it, bending down to lightly lick at the tip.

  
“F-fuck,” whispered Biggs and it was all Luke needed. His mouth engulfed Biggs’ prick, tongue flat against its surface, hand working slowly just below. The smell of him was heady. He could hear Biggs’ breathing catch as his hand went from shaft to balls and back again in a slow rhythmic pattern that matched Luke’s suck.

  
“Damn, Luke,” breathed Biggs, “are you sure you’ve never sucked cock before?”

  
Luke pulled off long enough to grin at him and ask: “Good?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Rodian good?”

  
Biggs huffed a laugh. “Not yet, rookie,” he said. “Keep working.”

  
Luke circled Biggs’ corona with his tongue before delving back down. He tried to swallow him whole, but his throat wouldn’t cooperate. He choked and sputtered and blushed profusely.

  
“Sorry, Biggs,” he said, forlorn.

  
“Easy, Luke. Easy. I thought you might do that. What you have to do is relax your throat. Take a deep breath through your nose as you pull off. Then relax your throat again and take it in. Some people can’t do it at all - which is fine! But if you can, just try and relax and it’ll happen.”

  
“Ok,” said Luke quietly.

  
“Here,” said Biggs. “Let’s try a different position.” Biggs stood up before Luke, his knees between his best friend’s. His cock was now right in front of Luke’s face and Luke thought that Biggs had never looked better to him than at that moment. This was way better than wamp rats.

  
He stroked Biggs a few times and when Biggs tilted his head back with the sensation, Luke took him in his mouth again. It took him a few bobs before he felt confident enough to try again, remembering Biggs’ lesson: relax the throat, breathe through the nose on the pull off…

  
He hit his gag reflex again. Again he choked and coughed.

  
“Luke-”

  
“No, no, I can do this,” he said before diving back in. It was a matter of pride now.

  
“Just take your time,” advised Biggs.

  
He let himself get lost in the rhythm of what he was doing. He wanted to learn this. Not just for himself and any future lovers, which was the point of this lesson, but he wanted to learn it to please Biggs. He wanted to suck him off any time he wanted him to. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Biggs Darklighter.

  
Several minutes went by in which the only sounds were the gentle sucking, the breathing, the occasional moan, and the slight rustling of clothing. Soon Luke realized his mouth was pushing his hand out of the way and it soon relegated it to caressing Biggs’ balls instead. With one smooth motion and one deep breath, Luke slid his mouth all the way down Biggs’ shaft and buried his nose in the thatch of dark hair above it. Biggs gave out a moan, low and long as Luke sucked and pulled off, turning his head side to side, feeling the cock’s hardness slide past his lips, his tongue, against one cheek, then the other, before freeing itself with a loud wet _pop_.

  
Spittle trailed from his mouth, but he didn’t care. He had done it and Biggs’ lost look had given him all the approval he needed.

  
It took a few seconds before Biggs came to himself and realized that Luke was waiting. He met his eyes, grinned, and said: “Rodians? Who are they?”

  
Biggs’ hand was warm on the back of his head, gently pulling him in again for more. Luke obligingly licked the underside of Biggs’ cock from base to tip, then circled the corona, teasing it. He pulled the foreskin upward and ran his tongue around the inside of it before pressing his lips to it, kissing it as he would a lover.

  
“Damn, Luke,” moaned Biggs. “Please… please, Luke. Please suck me off.”

  
Luke couldn’t decide. His mind was spinning with all the different ways he could please Biggs. He didn’t want him to finish with his mouth and then just have him fall asleep. He wanted Biggs to suck him off too. He wanted Biggs to come on his chest and then lick it off. He wanted Biggs to strip completely naked and let him come on him, over his belly, over his cock, over his back, in his ass… he didn’t care. But Luke wanted it all and he wanted it now.

  
He gripped Biggs’ hips as he worked, eyes flicking up toward his friend for his approval. He snaked a hand up Biggs’ shirt to his right nipple and began to fondle it. Soon, Biggs’ warm hand was over his and he could feel that Biggs’ hips, which were mildly interested at first, had begun an undulation to rival the waves on the Dune Sea. He cupped Biggs’ ass in his hands and massaged the muscle.

  
“Oh, Luke,” said Biggs. “Want to- want to- fuck you. Want to suck you too. Please. Please, Luke?”

  
Luke pulled off and asked: “What do you have in mind?” his own mind flitting from fantasy position to fantasy position.

  
“Here,” said Biggs, quickly divesting himself from all his clothing. “Take off all your togs and lie down on the bed.”

  
Luke did as he was bid, a bit embarrassed by his painful erection.

  
“Holy water from the sky, Luke!” said Biggs. “You’re not exactly small, are you?”

  
Luke supposed he wasn’t. He grinned at Biggs. “What now?”

  
Biggs laid himself over Luke, his cock once again in Luke’s face, but Biggs’ own face now looking down at Luke’s prick. Luke didn’t stifle the yelp when Biggs took hold of his cock with one hand and pressed his mouth over the tip. He almost forgot to breathe when Biggs began working his mouth down the shaft; the sensation was everything he’d ever wanted and nothing he ever expected. Warm and wet, he felt Biggs’ mouth and tongue - particularly the tongue - as it slid up and down along his length. He thought that technique a brilliant idea. Partially to show his gratitude, partially to slake his own lust, he caressed Biggs’ ass as he sucked at the cock in front of him, performing the same action with his own tongue. Soon they were both moaning over each other’s dicks, hands roving everywhere, hips barely in check.

  
Luke felt he would come soon. Between the fact that this whole thing was actually happening and the other fact that this was Biggs doing it to him, he was practically overwhelmed. He felt his balls tighten and he rode the crest of his orgasm as it built up inside him. He pulled off of Biggs long enough to shout a quick warning that he was about to explode. And then he did. Bliss hit him like a fist, sending him down down down and out of himself. His back arched and he called out Biggs’ name as he had done for years in secret. Only this time Biggs heard him, and, urging Luke to continue his fellatio, he came too, quickly, the cum filling Luke’s mouth. It was almost too much to swallow and Luke feared gagging on it, but after a sputtering cough he cleared his airway and mouthed at the excess along Biggs’ cock.

  
The cool air hit them when Biggs rolled off. They lay there panting, waiting for the chill of the room to warm back up.

  
“Biggs?” Luke whispered. He had meant to say it louder, but his body wouldn’t let him.

  
“Yeah?” came the faint answer.

  
“Are we still friends?”

  
The question hung in the air for an agonizing moment.

  
“Sure, Luke,” said Biggs. “Best friends. Always.”

  
“Can we do this again?” Luke asked. “Not- not as a lesson or anything. But just us. Just… you and me.”

  
“Why Luke Skywalker, are you asking me to go steady?”

  
Luke laughed and Biggs laughed with him. After a moment, Luke replied: “On second thought, nevermind. You’re not good enough for me.”

  
Biggs sat up and stared at Luke, a look of mock insult on his face. “Fine. Love me and leave me. See if I care.”

  
Luke sat up. “Do you care?” He wasn’t sure if he was kidding by asking that question, but he waited for the answer with a slight flutter in his stomach.

  
“More than I thought, Luke,” said Biggs. He kissed his mouth slowly. “More than I ever thought.”


End file.
